Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-3511768-20140729231808
This came up a while ago from "This or that" and this is my best attempt. And now the REAL season 13 finale. (Caution: Contains some bashing in ships and characters so be aware if you like any of them this is just for comedic purposes). Guest starring from the wiki SetRobOff. It was a regular day at Degrassi. Drew would walk around like a total Drouche with Dallas following him around like his cheerleader. Since Tristan was no longer friends with Maya he decided to take his jealousy into writing about how he should get her "epic romances". Zig was hustling in the halls (unbeknowist to Maya). And Clurr and Alli were just usually talking since Jenna wasn't around. Then............. Rob: Ok now I'm all of a sudden in this shitty show?! -Rob takes Dallas from behind Drew- Rob: Dallas do NOT follow Drew around. Dallas: Why not he's one of my best friends. Rob: Wwll last season yes. THIS season it's like you've been reduced to his cheerleader. Last season you were all good. Now I suggest you - - wait. IF YOU ARE NOT CLARE EDWARDS, ALLI BHANDARI, TRISTAN MILLIGAN, DREW TORRES OR ZIGMUND NOVAK THEN GO RIGHT THE FUCK NOW! - All other Degrassi students leave- Rob: Tristan get your hatin' ass over here! Tristan: How did you - - Rob: GET! -Tristan hurries over to the other 4 summoned by Rob- Drew: Who are you an why are we summoned? Rob: Who I am is not important. Other than the fact that I was a former Degrassi fan. But know this. Drew I NEVER liked your nasty, selfish, arrogant dumbass! Zig I wasn't a fan of you ever. You woulda had potential but now I just don't care what they could do with you. Tristan I did like you up until you proved to be a fake friend to Maya and a jealous ass hater. I don't like any of y'all! Now I got speeches. Tristan you first boo boo. - Tristan begins whining- Rob: HUSH UP! Ground rules. First off you are NEVER to sing another Whitney Houston song ever again as long as your life depends on it. Also you are NEVER to be friends with Maya again. You may have been bffs with Tori but ever since she moved you say she's your new friend like she's just a goddamn fill in. Nigga no! And you got some nerve saying Maya had epic romances. Cam killed himself, and also her and Miles had been ruined. 2 ruined thanks to the likes of Zigmund here. Sorry if both of them liked her instead of you! Get over yourself writing some manpain parody of your bad love life! Drew: Ouch. Rob: Boy you better wait your turn! Alli ........... I loved you I ever so did. You had great potential although it's like you've been so dependent on getting boyfriends like it's your destiny. Grade 9: Johnny's greasy, nasty, trashbag ass who took your virginity. Eww! Grade 10: Arrogant ass Drew Torres. I got more prepared for him. A semester later and next year: Dave Turner. He treated YOU like a Princess. Hell he treated you like a queen but once you look back on that shit you spit all over it like he's treated you worse than Leo - - I mean - - Parisian scrubass Chris Brown. HE hit you and shit. Now Dallas who's all of a sudden a turn off once you declare this a failed romance cause he had a kid and ignore all his messages and boom months later he's Mr Incredible Knight in Shining armor. I understand you were boy crazy/boy dependent in grades 9-11 but now?! Girl you're a senior that's too fucking much! I don't even care whether or not you and Dallas are endgame or not! I JUST DON'T CARE! - Alli gasps- Rob: Clare Edwards! What happened to you from Grade 9 to to now?! Not saying you can't have ANY romance I mean sure you and KC were cute but y'all didn't do it for me. And I ADORED you and Eli. That was some pure love right there! Hell a lot of people like Me, Dani, Jo, Annie, Yazzy and Catie were rooting for you and either have given up or are holding on to that thread! Then you start a basic ass relationship with Jake and act like he's your property once you find Alli kissin' him and also know about his friendship with Jenna. Pathetic Clurr Edwards! And then that returns once you hook up with Drouche Whorres?! Drew: You could just bash - - Rob: BOY SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW OR ELSE YOU WISH I WOULDN'T GO ON YOU! AND DO NOT FUCKIN' TALK EVERYTIME YOUR NAME HAPPENS TO POP UP IN ALL MY SPEECHES!!!!! GOT IT?! GOOD. Now still Drouche Whorres? Eww. And in a goddamn closet. Again eeewww. That's some nasty shit. Girl shame on you. - Clare almost bursts out into Clurr but remains still- Rob: ZIGMUND NOVAK! First time you appeared you were ever so boring and basic. Now you're just basic. I coulda seen potential in you once I saw Got Your Money up till you become jealous ass hater puttin' shit in Cam's head. Then once Miles comes along you had to put shit in his head too. Maya ain't no trophy even if you said she was easy to get over she didn't promise shit about waiting for you either! Boo boo you had your chance! And you think you bad cause you be hustlin'? Uh-uh boy! And hustlin' in the halls? Pathetic. -Zig looks with the same look on his face- Rob: Now DROUCHE TRASH BAG ASS WHORRES! You've finally got it comin' after your nasty, ignorant, cocky, playa self had been interrupting me. I don't like you and probably never will with how your screentime is spent because the writers love your stank Gary Stu ass but apparently as did many girls at Degrassi. Yeah on Degrassi it appears as "Everybody Loves Drew" but know on wiki it's "Damn near Everybody Hates Drew!" And with your development it's like one baby step forward 100 giant steps back! You had Alli drool all over you more than dogs drool when all over steak bones, you then go after her after bein' a dumbass and blow them chances twice! Then Bianca? The girl you cheated on Alli with and accused her of the whole thing?! HELL NO BOO BOO! AND BEFORE YOU INTERRUPT ME YES BIANCA DID FLIRT AND SENT MESSAGES BUT YOUR HORNIER THAN A TRUMPET ASS KEPT COMING BACK FOR MORE! You do not deserve her because according to you it's her fault things don't go the right way in Drew Torresville where the sun shines from your diseased dick. She risked her life for you too but no no you get all horny over Katie Matlin. ANOTHER girl you cheat on with Bianca and then you cheat on Bianca with Katie. Now I wonder what girls see in you with your selfish, trash bag Gary Stu ass. And it's a good thing Bianca dumped you the last time she did! Now onto Zoe another girl you sleep with and lead on the next day! And then you bring Adam into that shit when mama bear goes off on you?! NO! FUCKING NO! THAT IS DISGUSTING! Scratch that YOU are disgusting! From having sex with Katie not too long after dumping her and again the next day to doing the same with Zoe to closet sex with Clare. Eeew. You need to be NEUTERED. On the last note of the day see y'all never and kiss my ass!